1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved folding umbrella frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Folding umbrella frames are well known in the art and disclosed, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,007,752, 3,921,655, 3,901,257, 3,853,136, 3,467,115, 2,215,738, 1,249,007 and 580,159.
As to U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,752, it discloses a telescopic umbrella comprising a telescoping stick with a runner slidable thereon from which stretchers are pivoted. The stretchers are connected at the outer ends with dome ribs above each of which is disposed an auxiliary link. The auxiliary link is hinged to a dome rib at one end and to a strut at the other end. A control link is hinged to the strut at a point between two ends thereof. The outer end of the control link is used to control the folding motion of the outer dome rib in dependence on the movement of the umbrella runner.
However, according to this patent, the outer dome rib part is folded upwards so that it is very inconvenient to put the covering cloth attached thereon in order. Furthermore, the hinge points in the fitting is easy to break off.
Regarding to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,921,655, 3,901,257, 3,853,136, 3,467,115, 2,215,738, 1,249,007 and 580,159, applicant wishes to point out that these references neither suggest nor describe the structure of the subject invention nor, are they possessed of the advantages thereof.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved folding umbrella frame which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.